A light-emitting module using a light-emitting element (LED) is widely used for indoor, outdoor, stationary, moving, and other optical devices such as display devices, display lamps, various switches, signal devices, and general lightings. Among the light-emitting modules using the LEDs, as a device suitable for a display device or a display lamp for displaying various character strings, geometrical figures, patterns, or the like, there is known a light-emitting module having a plurality of LEDs arranged between a pair of light transmissive substrates.
Such a type of the light-emitting module has, for example, a light transmissive substrate having a circuit pattern formed on a surface, an LED connected to the circuit pattern, and a resin layer for holding the LED on the light transmissive substrate. The light transmissive substrate or the resin layer has flexibility. For this reason, the light-emitting module may be used in a curved or bent state.
When the light-emitting module is curved or bent, it is necessary to improve connection reliability of the circuit pattern by preventing disconnection of the circuit pattern or short-circuiting between the circuit patterns in advance.